Ian's Heracross
| |ability = Swarm Confirmed in Vs. Hitmontop |current = With Professor Oak |prevonum = 214 |firststagename = Heracross |java1 = Unknown |location = National Park|ball = Sport}} Heracross is one of Ian's Pokémon. He was the fifth one he caught in Johto, and his seventeenth overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Heracross, Ian and Chikorita stumble across Heracross in the Bug Catching Contest. They decide to try and catch it. However, Heracross' raw power and Brick Break attack shatters Chikorita's Reflect, leaving them weak. Casey and her newly evolved Bayleef help them out, allowing Ian to catch it in a Sports Ball. This catch allowed Ian to win the Contest. In Vs. Tauros, Heracross assisted Chikorita and Cyndaquil in battling controlled Miltank. However, he couldn't hold out against them, even with Endure. In Vs. Hitmontop, Heracross gets its first real battle. It fights against Chuck's Heracross, which was bigger and stronger than him. Heracross is pushed to his limit, which allowed him to activate his Swarm ability. The two Heracross clashed one last time, Ian's Heracross coming out on top. In The Collector, Heracross is chosen to fight against Lawrence and Shadow. It engages Lawrence's Tyranitar, which overpowers him, even with his type advantage. He tries to fight back, but is defeated. In Vs. Articuno, Heracross fights against Articuno. Despite lasting longer than the others due to its Endure, it is defeated. In Vs. Espeon, Heracross battles Umbreon. Despite the type advantage, Heracross is defeated due to Umbreon's stall tactics and unorthodox battle style. In Vs. Machamp, Heracross competes in the Block Smashing Competition in the Pokéathlon. Its main competitor is Gary's Machamp, the two being even throughout the entire competition. At the end though, Heracross' stamina gives out, even with using Swarm, and Gary wins the competition. In Vs. Swinub, Ian sends Heracross to Professor Oak to make room in his party for his new Tyrogue. In Vs. Gary 1, Heracross is chosen for Ian's full battle against Gary. It goes against his Umbreon, and is poisoned right off the bat. It is swapped out by a Roar attack, but is later chosen to battle Gary's Machamp, as the two are rivals. Heracross learned Aerial Ace in preparation for this, but Machamp learned Stone Edge to prepare for Heracross, and Heracross is defeated by the attack. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Heracross makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Arena, Heracross battles with Combusken and Primeape in in his Triple Battle against Greta's Lucario, Medicham and Heracross. Heracross intially parries an attack from Lucario, then is partially frozen by Medicham's Ice Punch. Heracross then clashes with Greta's Heracross, weakening it enough to allow Primeape to land a finishing blow. Shortly after this, he is struck and defeated by Lucario's Blaze Kick. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Barry, Heracross was brought back in to battle Barry, being Ian's second choice against him. He battles Barry's Torterra, able to push through its attacks and injure it significantly. Heracross was part of Ian's plan to force Barry to choose his own Heracross, which he did by swapping Torterra out. The two clash repeatedly and wore each other out, then Ian's Heracross wins with an Aerial Ace and Megahorn. Barry chooses Torterra again, which defeats Heracross instantly with a Frenzy Plant. In Vs. Darkrai, Heracross was chosen to battle against Tobias and his Darkrai. Mr. Mime had previously laid a Misty Terrain on the field, protecting him from Dark Void. This allowed Heracross to get in close and strike hard with his super effective Bug and Fighting type moves. He does a great deal of damage to Darkrai before the Misty Terrain fades. Once it does, however, Darkrai quickly defeats him with a Dark Void/Dream Eater combo. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Heracross makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Heracross is the first of Ian's Pokémon to get both its Gender and Ability revealed. * Heracross has been used against 1 gym leader (Chuck) and 1 Frontier Brain (Greta). * So far, every victory that Heracross is associated with has been against another Heracross. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon